¿Cómo puedo recuperarte?
by Cihtli
Summary: iniciando el Dagor Dagorath, Melkor se desespera por recuperar la cordura de Mairon, el cual se sumerge en una terrible depresión al no tener a su hija junto a el... "tercera parte de los destinados a la oscuridad"


**¿Cómo puedo recuperarte?**

**-Pov Melkor-**

**Libre**

Soy libre al fin, luego de muchos años de prisión en el vacio me he liberado y comienzo a vagar por el mundo buscando a mis aliados; para mi desgracia me he enterado de una triste verdad. Durante mi búsqueda, me he enterado que Mairon, mi fiel sirviente y amante ha no solo perdido su cuerpo si no también que fue completamente derrotado.

Respiro y mantengo la fe, se que él ha vuelto a este mundo; sus siervos los nazgul me lo han asegurado. He mandado a su búsqueda, pero manteniendo un total silencio pues no quiero que los valars sepan que he vuelto todavía, los espectros del anillo aseguran que lo encontraran pronto.

Mairon, si estás ahí, vuelve a mí…

**Encuentro**

¡Oh Mairon al fin has vuelto! Me siento tan feliz de que regresaras a mi; pero algo anda mal, mi amor ¿lloraste? ¿Qué te aflige tanto? ¿Qué te han hecho?... _"mi niña"_ susurras _"mi bebita"…_ ahora entiendo. Nuestra hija, aquella que no pude conocer.

Le ordeno a los nazguls decirme donde esta ella, pero ninguno de ellos logra decirme algo serio; ninguno sabe nada de mi hija. Peor, nadie tenía idea de su existencia. Por un momento reflexiono era hasta cierto punto ni yo conocía a mi propia hija.

Pero estoy decidido a encontrarle, aunque no tenga idea real de que ocurrió con ella, de cómo luzca o lo que paso después; la única pista con la que cuento es el mismo Mairon. Respirar, tengo que ser fuerte para que Mairon regrese a mi lado y luego continuar mi venganza encontrar de aquellos que le hicieron daño.

**Locura**

Mairon mi pequeño maia, quiero traerte de nuevo a la vida, regresarte la sonrisa que tanto adoro de ti; todos los días es igual o peor. Te aferras a una muñeca, la cual te di como un consuelo, cantas y la arrullas como si fuera realmente tú bebe.

Mairon mi amor, duerme en paz; descansa que pronto te traeré a nuestra hija. Al día siguiente te despiertas y juegas con la muñeca una vez mas _"mi señor nuestra niña duerme"_ dices mientras arrullas a la muñeca _"si, eres buena madre"_ te digo mientras acaricio tu cabeza, tú te relajas y me abrazas.

Mi amor, te traeré a nuestra hija; aunque sea lo último que haga ¿regresaras a mi? ¿Volverás a ser mi adorado siervo oscuro?... Mairon perdóname.

**Encuentro casual**

Han pasado unos días y decido salir de mi escondite, me relajo para tratar de aclarar mi mente; me mantengo serio mientras sigo caminando cuando encuentro a una hermosa joven de cabello negro igual a mi hermoso Mairon. Se encuentra acompañada de un pequeño lobo, pero lo que más me sorprende es que lleva la túnica que alguna vez uso Mairon.

Ella canta, el lobo cachorro junto a ella salta a su alrededor mientras ella parece bailar; ninguno se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia. Para mi alivio, aunque su parecido con Mairon me sorprende sigo vigilando desde la distancia; mire y luego de un tiempo me di cuenta que Aulë ha llegado… ¿Qué hacia el ex maestro de Mairon aquí?

"_Mairin"_ lo escucho _"ya debemos regresar" _continuo, ella tomo su mano antes de irse a su lado; caminaron alejándose de mi durante un largo tiempo. Salgo de mi escondite observando a la chica que ahora parecía ser la nueva maia principal de Aulë.

**Hija perdida**

Mi recuerdo más preciado fue el momento en que la vi, la primera y única vez en los brazos de Mairon cuando llego mi caída en la primera edad. De haber sabido que existía, habría hecho hasta lo imposible para estar a su lado; yo jamás habría permitido que la separaran a Mairon... Ahora posiblemente ambos serian felices.

"_Mairon"_ susurre mientras miraba a la distancia, tenía una pista de donde estaba y ahora nada ni nadie me detendría para recuperarla. Regreso, tengo que saber que ocurrió esa noche; entro a la fortaleza recién reconstruida de Utunmo, entro y corro donde Mairon.

**Mairon llora**

Entro y tomo a Mairon en mis manos, lo agito, quiero que reaccione y preguntarle que ocurrió con mi hija. "dime Marion" comienzo mientras lo agito fuertemente _"¿Qué le hiciste a nuestra hija?"_ Me aferro a sus hombros con fuerza, tengo que saber la verdad.

Mi Mairon llora, suplica que me detenga que nuestra hija nos mira pelear; pero yo no puedo darme el lujo de dejar que su locura gane. Tengo que recuperar su cordura aunque sea por poco tiempo. Tengo que recuperarlo, _"¡yo la entregue a Aulë!" _grito desesperado al no soportar mi maltrato.

Lo abrazo, le pido perdón y le digo que la pesadilla acabara pronto; la locura regresa y le pido perdón de nuevo… Mairon, mi pequeño lobo salvaje, me cegué por completo y ahora tu pagas las consecuencias de mi error. Prefiero tu odio a verte de esta manera.

**Secuestro**

Han pasado varios días, ordene a unos nazgul ir al mismo lugar claro buscar a la doncella y traerla ante mi; ruego porque todo termine ya. Miro a Mairon durmiendo con la muñeca en brazos, soñando que tiene a su pequeña durmiendo junto a él; no llores mi amor, pronto te traeré a Mairin.

Pasan las horas, los nazgul regresan y para mi alegría traen consigo a Mairin; me la entregan inconsciente y ahora me siento feliz. Sonrió, ¿Cuántos años pasaron desde la única vez que la vi? Ahora no importa ya está en casa.

Mairon despierta una vez que entro con la pequeña en brazos, su mente al fin se libera de de su locura y ahora abraza con amor y ternura a la joven que ahora está dormida junto a él. Los dejo solos, necesitan tiempo para estar juntos; más tarde me uniré a mi familia en la noche tal vez… por ahora debo trabajar en mi venganza.

**Al fin juntos**

Llega la noche y termino mi audiencia con mis comandantes, camino de vuelta a la torre norte donde ahora se encuentran mi hija y Mairon; me pregunto cómo les habrá ido mientras no estuve presente. Pronto lo sabré, cuando llego a la puerta puedo escuchar algo de llanto… ambos están llorando al parecer.

Me quedo afuera y escucho con atención puedo oír el llanto de ambos; están felices de estar juntos nuevamente… puedo escuchar a Mairon su cordura a regresado para mi alivio, puedo oírlo decir _"mi niña… te extrañe" _pero lo que más me conmueve es escuchar a Mairin decir _"mama"_ no quiero esperar a que me diga padre

Vacilo un poco pero toco la puerta, el silencio se adueña del momento por segundos antes de escuchar la voz de Mairon _"¿Quién me busca?"_ pregunta con algo de miedo _"soy tu señor"_ respondo firme… escucho unos murmullos antes de que abran la puerta; una vez que lo hacen observo como Mairon corre nuevamente a Mairin y la aferra a su pecho con fuerza.

"_mi corazón se alegra al ver que al fin están juntos"_ hablo sonriendo mirando a madre e hija, Mairin se queda en silencio mientras Mairon me mira; _"mi señor" _susurra _"lo sabías… sabias que yo…"_ no lo dejo terminar cuando sin previo aviso robo un beso de sus labios _"lo he sabido desde el momento en que fui arrestado en Angband"_

"_¿Quién es él mama?" _pregunta Mairin aferrándose más a Mairon, sin duda alguna mi figura le da miedo _"el… es mi señor Melkor, lo conocen como el señor oscuro… y también… tu… padre"_ con ello Mairin parece sorprendida; sonrió al ver que se aferra aun con miedo a Mairon _"no temas… yo jamás le haría daño a mi propia hija, me alegra que al fin hayas vuelto a casa"_

**Rebelión**

Ya han pasado varios días desde que Mairin, Mairon y yo nos reencontramos; he recibido reportes de que los valar la han estado buscando… lo que me temía, pronto sabrán que he vuelto; debo reorganizar mis fuerzas si quiero estar listo para entrar en batalla.

Mairin no parece contenta con lo que pretendo hacer, se ha negado rotundamente a seguirme en mi lucha; vaya la hija que tengo… traicionando los ideales de su padre, Mairon me pide que le de tiempo; que aun es muy joven y por lo tanto no entiende mis razones para luchar. Puede que tenga razón, pero jamás imagine que mi hija se revelaría así contra mí.

Me siento un poco molesto con esta situación, pero viéndolo bien; ella ha vivido mucho tiempo entre los valar. Tal vez y sienta lo que sentí la primera vez que la rebelión paso por mi mente, aun recuerdo como me sentí cuando pensé en Manwë; aun hoy me siento culpable por traicionarlo… hermanito, ya tenía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en ti.

**Y ella estaba en el amor**

Los días pasan, varios emisarios de mi hermano han dado al fin con mi fortaleza restaurada; dentro de unos días me encontrare con el ejercito de Tulkas o al menos eso es lo que espero, por ahora tendré al menos que disfrutar mis pocos días de paz. Camino un poco pensando en nuevas estrategias, por azar del destino me encuentro en el jardín.

Giro la vista y veo a Mairin con un vestido negro con detalles dorados, debo admitir que mi pequeña hija es hermosa; su piel resalta mucho con el negro en su vestido y su cabello. Me pregunto si habrá tenido algún pretendiente en Valinor, ruego que no, no me gustaría ver a mi hija junto algún sucio Eldar o peor aun un edain.

La miro mientras cepilla su cabello, me quiero acercar para hablar con ella un poco; mientras lo hago veo que ella no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia. _"Maedhros" _la escucho suspirar, me detengo de golpe; no… no… no esto no puede estar pasando, solo conozco a alguien con ese nombre.

Le toco el hombro ligeramente, ella gira para encontrar nuestras miradas… le sonrió y le pregunto por el tal "Maedhros", solo pido que no sea quien creo que es; ella me corresponde la sonrisa y me cuenta sobre el hijo del rey de los noldor Fëanor… el cual hacia tiempo le había jurado amor, también me conto sobre como el había perdido una mano hacia un tiempo.

No quise romper sus esperanzas, en sus ojos se veía que realmente ella estaba en el amor gracias a él, pero estaba seguro que aquello no iba a funcionar; después de que el supiera quién era ella realmente. Para mi desgracia no podre matar a ese infeliz por robarle el corazón a mi pequeña, al menos no ahora…

**La batalla de las batallas**

Gracias a mis espías me he enterado que Eärendil se ha unido a los valar pronto la lucha dará comienzo dentro de poco… quiero disfrutar aunque sea un poco a mi hija y a Mairon; siento que dentro de poco perderé lo único que realmente me importa. Mairin sin embargo sigue terca a no seguirme en mi batalla.

Hija mía, el vivir entre los valar te ha ablandado como no tienes una idea; pero entiendo que hay creciste y por mi culpa es algo que jamás podre cambiar… pero sé que lo entiendes, el ser rechazada por otros te marco mucho tiempo, te han humillado y maltratado; sabes que se siente la soledad.

Pero sigues terca a defender lo que crees correcto; te pareces más a mí de lo que pensé… eres como yo cuando era joven, en el principio cuando solo había nada. Mi cabeza duele de repente, toco mi frente y siento mareos; algo no anda bien… lo puedo sentir.

**Luz**

Un nuevo día llega a Arda, esta vez me topo con Mairon en el jardín… nos encontramos solos no hay ni una sola alma en este lugar; lo tomo de la cintura atrayéndolo a mí y besando sus labios. Tengo tanto tiempo de no hacerlo, que cada que tengo una oportunidad la aprovecho; veo sus ojos y sé que ha estado llorando.

"_¿Por qué lloras mi amor?"_ le pregunto besando su cuello con ternura "_no quiero…"_ susurra, lo aferro mas a mí, _"mi amor, ya no hay salida para ambos"_ le murmuro al oído mientras veo más lagrimas _"¿Cómo lo sabes?, siempre hay una salida… ya no quiero perder a mi hija"_ y lloras te abrazo y trato de consolarte.

¡Oh Mairon! Mi pequeña luz, eres lo único que me salva de este tormento… _"Tal vez aun hay salvación para ti… para mí es muy tarde"_ el me mira sorprendido, beso su frente y sonrió "_si logras salvarte, por favor… se feliz por ambos"_ el niega con la cabeza, se aferra a mi desesperado; lo abrazo fuertemente.

Sabía que esto era un hermoso sueño, tarde o temprano tenía que ocurrir pero no importa ahora; te tengo a mi lado en este momento y disfrutare cada momento que te tenga… Mairon, quiero que luches por tu libertad, quiero que seas feliz. Olvídate de mí si es necesario, eres un sueño que siempre pensé perdido.

**Dulce inocencia perdida**

Muchos pueblos libres de arda se han embarcado al encuentro de los valars, la espera es menos; pero ahora me preocupa una sola cosa… Mairin, nadie la encuentra por ningún lugar de la fortaleza; la han buscado en cada rincón y no aparece. Mairon está desesperado y yo tengo el miedo de que caiga en la locura nuevamente.

Nuevamente el dolor de cabeza vuelve; siluetas oscuras vienen a mi mente… ¿recuerdos? ¿Imaginación? ¿Pesadillas? No sabría decirlo con exactitud pero mi mente parece un gran enigma en este momento; ruego que pronto encuentren a Mairin, temo por su seguridad y lo peor temo que la usen en mi contra.

**Pesadilla**

"_¿sabes por qué el nos odia?" _escucho la voz de una mujer, pareciera familiar pero a la vez un terror se apodera de mi _"el ve que somos libres, que no tenemos nadie nos controle… sabes tú podrías ser así" _el miedo me sigue recorriendo los huesos, quiero huir pero mis pies no reaccionan algo me detiene y me obliga a seguir escuchando "_tú sabes que se siente ser excluido… te desprecian, tus amigos, la mujer que amabas… todos… incluso tu hermano"_

"_¡calla!, puede que la mayoría me desprecie pero Manwë nunca me despreciaría" _grito, no quiero creer lo que esa mujer me dice; no creeré lo que ella dice de mi hermano_… "pero lo sabes mejor que yo, en el momento que mas necesites EL TE ABANDONARA"_ doy tres pasos hacia atrás, tapo mis oídos no quiero seguir escuchando.

"_es inútil que quieras resistirte"_ continua ahora ya no como mujer si no como una bruma negra que me rodea "_tú sabes que es verdad u olvidas que se quedo con la mujer que amabas" _abro los ojos ante lo que acaba de decir, sé que es verdad; pero aun con eso mi lazo de sangre con él es más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

"_acéptame Melkor, tú no tienes otro camino, nadie te ama, nadie te espera…para ellos no eres más que alguien que destruye y eso mismo él es el fuego es destrucción, es desesperación, es muerte"_ una lagrima silenciosa cae de mi mejilla; me coloco de rodillas sé que me he rendido _"perdóname… Manwë" _me rindo por completo, la bruma se funde con mi fana volviéndose una sola; he dejado de ser un valar mas; soy el opresor.

Fin….

Mairin llora en lo alto de una colina…

"_El fuego no es muerte, el fuego no es destrucción… _

_El fuego es esperanza, EL FUEGO ES VIDA_"

Vectriz Ikaros: quería terminar aquí pero se me ocurrió algo tan genial que decidí hacer un epilogo xD así que esperen el capítulo final :D el epilogo se titula un nuevo comienzo… desde la perspectiva de Mairin… pero se pueden dar una idea con la ultima parte del pov de Melkor sobre que puede venir ahí.


End file.
